


Toute son attention...ou presque !

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [41]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Thème : Bulles, fraises et chocolat





	Toute son attention...ou presque !

« Mon petit lapin, j’espère que j’ai toute ton attention. »  
Arthur tira sur les liens qui maintenaient ses poignées au lit, avec la désagréable impression de devoir mourir de plaisir pour retrouver sa liberté.  
Francis affichait ce sourire coquin si appréciable quand on était libre de ses mouvements.  
Ses yeux brillaient de concupiscence.  
« Mon chéri…  
\- Je ne t’ignorerai plus durant une réunion, tenta Arthur.  
\- Tu ne t’en sortiras pas si facilement », gloussa Francis en lui enlevant son pantalon.  
Arthur se retrouva entièrement nu, à la merci de son amant régulier également en tenue d’Adam. Non. Il n’y avait pas d’idées à se faire là-dessus ! Ce n’était pas de l’amour… C’était juste bizarre. Ils n’avaient pas osé mettre de mots sur leur arrangement sexuel. Ils se faisaient du bien. Pour une fois. Alors, il ne fallait pas le compliquer avec des sentiments.  
Arthur haussa un sourcil, en voyant Francis plonger la main sur le côté du lit.  
« Un peu de champagne ? »  
Francis leur servit deux flutes, avec un air malicieux.  
« Comme tu n’as pas tes mains de libre, je les fait tinter ensemble. »  
Le bruit clair et cristallin résonna dans la nuit.  
Le sourire amusé de Francis accompagnait ses yeux pétillants.  
Arthur se demandait ce que Francis avait prévu de si spécial pour se sentir l’obligation de l’attacher. L’anglais n’était pas contre ce genre de jeux, surtout que son amant se révélait souvent inventif et attentionné. Dans le domaine du sexe, Francis se révélait souvent surprenant : une qualité qui donnait du fil à retordre à Arthur en temps normal.  
Francis but une gorgée de son verre puis le reposa.  
« Tu en veux ?  
\- Pourquoi pas, stupid frog ? »  
Arthur préférait ignorer que son sexe commençait à s’ériger en raison de la situation. Stupid frog lui faisait toujours de l’effet avec peu. Peut-être parce qu’il savait ce dont il était capable. Le souffle court, Arthur vit la flute se rapprocher de ses lèvres.  
Au dernier moment, Francis l’inclina. Le liquide froid et pétillant se déversa sur sa poitrine dans un frisson délicieux.  
« En fait, j’ai soif de toi. »  
Arthur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il n’y avait que Francis pour l’émoustiller avec ce genre de phrase. Le courant passait facilement entre eux, quand il s’agissait de coucher ensemble.  
Arthur se tendit de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Francis laper le champagne sur son torse.  
Francis s’attarda sur ses tétons, sachant que ce genre d’attention lui procurait un certain plaisir. Sa langue se dirigea ensuite vers ses abdominaux.  
Avec des frissons d’anticipation, Arthur suivait le parcours de ce muscle sur son corps. Est-ce que Francis irait jusqu’à le prendre dans sa bouche ? Il se le demandait. Parfois, il le faisait. Parfois, il s’en abstenait. Ou le faisait plus tard. Impossible de savoir avec lui.  
Son menton toucha le bout de son sexe en érection, le faisant se tendre sous la sensation.  
Francis lui sourit, fier de son effet.  
Il plongea de nouveau la main sur le côté du lit et en sortit deux plats.  
Des fraises et du chocolat.  
Son péché mignon.  
« Il me semble que tu adores… »  
Francis recouvrit de chocolat l’une des fraises.  
« … dévorer ce genre de friandises »  
Francis joua à le rapprocher de sa bouche et à la retirer à temps, faisant languir d’impatience Arthur. Finalement, Francis la mangea lui-même en émettant des bruits suggestifs. Un petit peu de chocolat dépassait de sa bouche.  
En voyant le regard noir de son amant, Francis rit et se dépêcha de lui en donner une à croquer.  
« Ce n’est qu’une mise en bouche, l’avertit Francis. De quoi nous ouvrir à d’autres appétits. »  
Quand Francis le regardait ainsi, avec toute la convoitise du monde, Arthur en frissonnait violemment. Arthur n’arrivait pas à distinguer la nation puissante qui voulait le mettre à terre et l’homme qui souhaitait le posséder sexuellement. Francis possédait cette aura dangereuse qui l’excitait comme jamais. Il ne l’avouerait à personne. Cet arrangement intime ne regardait qu’eux. Et ses propres pensées ne concernaient que lui-même. Pas question de dire quoi que ce soit à stupid frog de gênant. Qui sait quand il s’en servirait contre lui.  
Francis déposa délicatement du chocolat tiède sur son torse.  
Arthur pouvait voir et sentir à quel point Francis était émoustillé par la situation. Ses mains tremblaient et son pénis était dressé à son maximum. Arthur n’était pas en reste. Il se demandait combien de temps Francis allait se faire éterniser leurs préliminaires.  
Francis passa une fraise sur son torse et la lui donna à croquer. Le goût sucré envahit son palais. Arthur s’attarda sur ses doigts, suçotant leur pulpe pour l’exciter et ramasser le chocolat qui restait. Francis recommença avec un autre fruit et lui dit près de son oreille :  
« Je vais me régaler avec autre sorte de gourmandise, mon chéri. Pas tout de suite. Mais oui, je vais le faire. Et tu me supplieras pour plus. Bien plus. »  
Arthur ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Francis haletait contre sa bouche. Il ne tenait presque plus. Francis se renfrogna, en le voyant avec son petit air victorieux. Arthur ne put s’empêcher de le provoquer.  
« Tu craqueras en premier.  
\- N’en sois pas aussi sûr. Je n’ai pas encore abattu tous mes atouts. »  
Francis croqua une autre fraise avant de l’embrasser. Ils partagèrent la saveur du fruit dans un ballet langoureux de langues mutines et la chaleur de leurs corps excités. Le sexe de Francis avait glissé le long du sien, lui apportant un pic de plaisir.  
Francis vint ensuite laper le chocolat sur son torse, avec application et élégance. Arthur ne savait pas comment Francis faisait pour ne pas être ridicule dans ce genre de situation. Il avait quelque chose. Un charme naturel. Un je ne sais quoi d’excitant.  
Arthur l’en blâmerait presque. Ce n’était pas humain d’être aussi bandant.  
La main de Francis passa dans le creux de son genou, puis remonta vers son intimité. Francis commença à la détendre pour passer aux choses sérieuses.  
« Tss… Qu’est-ce que je disais ? »  
Francis posa la tête contre son épaule et lui sourit béatement.  
« J’anticipe le moment où tu craqueras. Et maintenant, je vais goûter à d’autres saveurs. »  
Arthur se tendit quand Francis lécha sa verge. Francis le connaissait par cœur. Il passa sa langue sur le dessous de son pénis, là où une veine se révélait sensible. Il agaça juste l’endroit le plus sensible de son gland, puis alterna les caresses sans oublier de flatter d’autres endroits.  
Il voulait être dans sa bouche, mais il ne céderait pas facilement.  
Il avait provoqué Francis et il ne jetterait pas les armes devant son habileté.  
Alors que le plaisir l’envahissait par de petites piques agréables, Arthur pensait à sa maudite fierté et celle de Francis.  
« Stupid frog…  
\- Je préfèrerai entendre mon prénom », dit Francis en s’arrêtant dans sa manœuvre.  
Arthur allait répondre, quand il se tendit d’appréhension. Son corps débanda immédiatement, au grand déplaisir de Francis.  
« Enfin, Arthur…, se plaignit Francis.  
\- Détache-moi tout de suite !  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Il y a une mygale dans le lit. »  
Francis cria, en apercevant la bestiole. Heureusement, il ne perdit pas son sang-froid et délivra Arthur.  
Ils sortirent de leur chambre, complètement à poils.  
Leurs gardes du corps les dévisagèrent sous un autre jour.  
« Il ne se passe rien entre nous », clarifia immédiatement Arthur.  
Francis ne put s’empêcher de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente d’Arthur.  
« Je crois qu’ils nous ont déjà entendu, chéri. Et à plusieurs reprises !  
\- You stupid frog ! »


End file.
